Alles wird gut
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Scheidung, eine Party, zu viel Alkohol und ein paar illegale Substanzen.


**Warnung**: Außer slash wohl keine. Ich bin wie immer, weitestgehend artig gewesen. Was die Bücher angeht, so versuche ich, mich an die Handlung zu halten, so weit es meine Geschichte erlaubt - nur das allerletzte unsägliche Kapitel in Band 7 werde ich auch in Zukunft boykottieren und ignorieren.

**Zusammenfassung: **Scheidung, eine Party, zu viel Alkohol und ein paar illegale Substanzen.

**Noch eine kleine Anmerkung der Übeltäterin:** Diese Story entstand nach einem Telefonat mit meinem kleinen Schwester und vielleicht ist sie auch viel zu wirr, als das irgendwer außer ihr sie überhaupt versteht - in diesem Sinne: Lästerschwein - Hierfür bist du verantwortlich - irgendwie. Ich hab dich lieb!  
Ach ja - eine Beta gibt es auch nicht. Dafür zu wenig Schlaf, keine Brille und zu viel Kaffee. Wer also Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten oder mir melden, ich korrigiere sie gerne. Aber seit lieb zu mir - ich habe ewig nicht mehr geschrieben - so ewig, dass ich meinen alten Account hier nicht einmal wieder gefunden habe  
__

_**Disclaimer: **Copyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy, 2004-2009.  
Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2009. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2009. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2004.  
Was nichts anderes heißt als: Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören JKR - sie wurden von mir nur ausgeborgt, ein wenig verbogen und lediglich die die Geschichte ist meinem Hirn entsprungen. Ach ja - ich verdiene damit kein Geld . In diesem Sinne: Ich wünsche viel Spaß _

~~oooo~~

"Scheiß Weiber!" Mit diesen Worte zerknüllte Harry Potter das Pergament und warf es hinter sich auf den Boden. "Als ob ich überhaupt vor gehabt hatte, zu kommen." Er stand vom Küchentisch auf, ließ die Reste seines Frühstücks mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschwinden und stürmte aus der Küche.

Im düsteren Flur blieb er stehen und betrachtete das Portrait an der Wand. Er hatte es nie übers Herz gebracht, das Bild der alten Mrs Black abzunehmen und irgendwann waren sie zu einer halbwegs friedlichen Übereinkunft gekommen. Nicht nur hatte sie aufgehört, markerschütternde Schreie von sich zu geben und damit jeden in die Flucht zu treiben, der dieses Haus betrat, sie hatte auch vor langer Zeit aufgehört ihn zu beleidigen. Dafür hatte Harry angefangen ihr zu erzählen, was in der Welt, außerhalb der Mauern des Grimmauldplatzes 12 vor sich ging. Nicht selten hatten diese Unterhaltungen Stunden gedauert und hin und wieder waren sie sogar einer Meinung gewesen.

"Du hattest Recht, Grandma", gestand er ihr jetzt. Er konnte sich nicht genau daran erinnern, wann er angefangen hatte, sie so zu nennen, aber der alten Dame in dem samtbezogenen Sessel schien es zu gefallen. Sie lächelte auch jetzt wieder, als sie seine Stimme hörte und öffnete langsam die Augen.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte sie fast schon übertrieben liebevoll. Sie hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre wirklich verändert. "Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass du dir etwas besseres suchen solltest als unbedingt dieses Mädchen. Sie wollte nur den Helden, nicht den verkorksten Jungen dahinter", sprach sie die Worte, die Harry in den letzten Jahren zu oft gehört hatte. Vielleicht aber nicht oft genug, sonst hätte er vielleicht auf den Rat einer alten Frau gehört, die so viele Menschen hatte kommen und gehen sehen. "Nur gut, dass ihr beiden keine Kinder habt", schob sie hinterher und sprach Harry damit aus der Seele. Die hinter ihm liegende Scheidung war schmutzig genug gewesen. Ein aufreibender Kampf um das Sorgerecht hätte ihn vermutlich um den Verstand gebracht.

"Nicht, das wir es nicht versucht haben", gestand Harry nuschelnd. Sie hatten es wirklich versucht. Er wollte immer eine Familie mit Kindern haben und eine Ehe mit Ginny war die logische Fortsetzung seines verworrenen, jungen Lebens und ihrer seltsamen Beziehung gewesen. Und auch Ginny hatte sich nie gegen Kinder ausgesprochen.

"Unterschätze nie die Magie einer Black", erklärte die alte Dame während sie ihren Zauberstab zurecht rückte. "Auch dann nicht, wenn sie schon viele Jahre nicht mehr auf dieser Erde weilt." Harry hob erstaunt den Kopf und musterte die Mutter seines Patenonkels eindringlich.

"Was willst du damit sagen?", hakte er nach, wohl wissend, dass er keine wirkliche Antwort bekommen würde. "Ich werde ohnehin nie verstehen, was du gegen sie hattest." Er sah wieder zu Boden, schob ein paar Krümel mit dem Fuß zur Seite. Kreacher hatte noch nicht sauer gemacht. Schließlich hob er erneut den Kopf. "Sie war reinblütig, ganz so wie du es doch so gerne hättest. Und außerdem auch noch um ein paar Ecken mit dir verwandt. Du hättest sie lieben müssen", gab er zu bedenken.

"Erspare mir die Erinnerung an diesen Teil unserer ansonsten so ruhmreichen Familiengeschichte. Diese Frau ist keine von uns, auch wenn ihre Hinterlist durchaus beachtlich war." Walburga Black strich sich nachdenklich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Beachtlich, wäre nicht ausgerechnet der Patensohn meines geliebten Sohnes ihr Opfer gewesen", schob sie verächtlich hinterher. Harry lachte laut.

"Du hast deinen ach so geliebten Sohn doch aus dem Haus getrieben." Keine Diskussion, die sie nicht schon viele Male geführt hatten und Harry wusste schon jetzt, wie sie enden würde. Aber im Moment war er für jede Ablenkung dankbar.

"Aber er ist immer noch mein Sohn gewesen und die Zeiten ändern sich nun mal", kam die erwartete Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Jeder von uns trifft in seinem Leben falsche Entscheidungen. Oder Entscheidungen, die er irgendwann bereut. So, wie du diese Frau heiraten musstet." Die alte Mrs Black hob ihren Finger. "Gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch, wie ich gar nicht oft genug betonen kann." Harry verzog das Gesicht.

"Ja, ja, ich weiß", gab Harry zu. "Mal gucken, wie du reagierst, wenn ich die nächste Frau hier her bringe. Vielleicht ist es ja ein Muggel", drohte er der alten Frau, nicht ohne ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Es gibt durchaus akzeptable Muggel", gestand die Dame zu Harrys Erstaunen. Er zog die Augenbraue ein kleines Stück hoch und wartete auf das unvermeidliche 'aber'. "Nimm die Frau von dem jüngsten Weasley Spross", kam statt dessen. Harrys Augenbraue wanderte in eine bisher nie dagewesene Höhe. "Eine außergewöhnliche Hexe mit Potential." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur schade, dass sie es verschwendet. Mit den richtigen Lehrern könnte diese Hexe eine Macht erlangen, die Voldemort ..."

"Schluss jetzt", unterbrach Harry die alte Dame. "Du magst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber nicht jeder will werden wie Voldemort und die meisten von uns, sind ziemlich froh darüber, dass er tot ist." Harry schauderte bei der Erinnerung an den dunklen Magier und hätte er selber ihn nicht getötet, so würde er immer noch daran zweifeln, dass Voldemort wirklich und für immer von der Bildfläche verschwunden war.

"Voldemort war ein Dummkopf", stellte die alte Dame fest. "Ich meinte doch auch nur, dass diese Hexe das Potential hätte, besser zu werden als er. Sie hätte viel besser zu dir gepasst, wenn du mich fragst. Gemeinsam hättet ihr der Welt zeigen können, wozu mächtige Zauberer fähig sind." Harry gab einen undefinierbaren Ton von sich. "Aber ich glaube, du wirst noch finden, wonach du suchst, wenn du nur endlich aufhörst, an den falschen Stellen zu suchen", lenkte sie von dem unschönen Thema ab.

"Und wie bitte soll ich das nun wieder verstehen?", wollte Harry wissen. Die alte Frau sprach manchmal wirklich in Rätseln.

"Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen. Du hast dein Glück bisher nicht gefunden, weil du dich zu sehr von anderen hast lenken lassen. Folge deinen Gefühlen und gehe endlich deinen eigenen Weg, dann wirst du es finden. Genau wie mein Sohn. Er musste seinen eigenen Weg finden, auch wenn er leider viel zu kurz gewesen ist." Die alte Dame schloss die Augen. Harry seufzte leise. Er wusste, dass die Unterhaltung beendet war. Walburga Black täuschte Müdigkeit vor. Pah, ein müdes Portrait. Wie lächerlich war das denn? Aber er spielte ihr Spiel mit.

"Schlaf gut, Grandma", rief er dem Bild zu als er sich abwandte und auf die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer zu ging. Bevor er sie öffnete drehte er sich um und lächelte. Das Bild war leer. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin die alte Dame immer wieder verschwand, aber er würde es irgendwann schon erfahren.

~~oooo~~

In Gedanken noch immer bei den letzten Worten der alten Dame schaltete Harry den Rechner ein. Die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren verändert. Sie war mit der Zeit gegangen und so war es für Harry und die meisten anderen Hexen und Zauberer seines Jahrganges mittlerweile völlig normal, die modernen Kommunikationsmittel der Muggel zu nutzen. Nach wenigen Minuten und ein paar eingegebenen Passwörtern öffnete sich die Internetseite der 'Neuen, magischen Welt'. Ziellos las er sich durch die Überschriften, öffnete den ein oder anderen Link, und landete schließlich auf der Internetseite Hexenwoche. Gerade wollte er die Seite des wohlbekannten Klatschblattes wieder schließen, als ein vertrautes Gesicht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er lachte laut auf, als er die Überschrift des Artikels las.

"Glückwunsch, Malfoy, du also auch", kommentierte er den Artikel über die Malfoy Scheidung, in der sein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad genauso schlecht weg kam, wie er selber noch vor wenigen Wochen. Die Hexenwoche war nun mal eine Frauenzeitung und so hatte es Harry nicht weiter verwundert, dass er von der Reporterin nicht sonderlich wohlwollend behandelt worden war.

Malfoy schien es da auch nicht besser zu gehen. Einen kurzen Moment lang zog Harry in Erwägung, dem Feind von damals eine Mail zu schreiben, ließ es dann aber doch sein. Sie waren zwar nicht mehr die Feinde, die sie in ihrer Schulzeit gewesen waren aber sie waren auch nie Freunde geworden. Genau genommen, hatten sie sich in den Jahren nach Hogwarts gerade zwei Mal getroffen und lediglich oberflächliche Worte der Begrüßung ausgetauscht. Und dennoch konnte Harry, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, ahnen wie es Malfoy gerade ging. Aber er würde darüber hinweg kommen, falls er nicht schon längst mit der nächsten Blondine irgendwo in der Karibik Urlaub machte.

Harry seufzte leise. Für ihn war es das erste Weihnachtsfest, dass er alleine verbringen würde, nachdem Ginny ihm mit ziemlichen harten Worten deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er auf der Familienfeier der Weasleys nicht willkommen war. Er war sich sicher, dass Hermione und Ron ihn gerne dabei gehabt hätten, aber er wollte keinen Streit und so hatte er schon lange vor Ginnys Brief mit Hermione gesprochen und ihr erklärt, dass er diese Jahr lieber nicht kommen würde. Er hatte ihr etwas von Freunden und einer Feier vorgeschwindelt und jetzt saß er hier und wusste nicht, was er mit sich anfangen sollte.

Niedergeschlagen klickte er sich zu der Veranstaltungsseite der Hexenwoche durch. Mochte man über die Zeitung schimpfen wie man wollte, kaum ein Blatt war so gut informiert über das, was in der magischen Welt Englands vor sich ging, wie die Hexenwoche. Er scrollte sich durch die Weihnachtsmärkte, Konzerte und Galaveranstaltungen bis ein kurzer Artikel seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

_Erwarte das Unerwartete _

_Die Anti-Weihnachtsfeier_

Die Überschrift schrie ihn förmlich an. Harry überflog den kurzen Artikel. Eine Weihnachtsfeier, die keine ist, klang nach Musik in seinen Ohren. Keine Weihnachtsbäume, keine Weihnachtsdekoration und keine Weihnachtslieder. Statt dessen Alkohol, laute Musik und gute Laune. Es gab nur eine einzige Bedingung, die Harry noch besser gefiel, als alles andere, was er bisher gelesen hatte: Nichts, was auf dieser Feier passierte, würde die Mauern des Veranstaltungsortes je verlassen, dafür würde ein Zauber sorgen.

Harry stand auf. Er hatte noch genau drei Stunden Zeit. Treffpunkt war der 'Tropfende Kessel', für den Transport zum Veranstaltungsort würde gesorgt werden. Auf dem Weg nach oben wurde Harry klar, dass dies endlich mal eine Party nach seinem Geschmack werden könnte. Er würde machen dürfen, wonach ihm der Sinn stand, ohne das er darüber am nächsten Tag etwas in der Zeitung lesen müsste. In Gedanken sah er sich, eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey in der Hand über seine Ex-Frau schimpfen. Zufrieden durchquerte er sein Schlafzimmer, ging ins Bad und drehte das Wasser auf. Während er dabei zu schaute, wie sich die Badewanne füllte, malte er sich aus, was er endlich einmal laut aussprechen würde. Vielleicht war das der Abend, an dem er endlich mal sein durfte, was er war. Ein junger Mann, Ende zwanzig, dem all das Heldengetue langsam auf die Nerven ging.

~~oooo~~

Einen Moment lang verharrte Harry, die Hand auf der schweren Eisenklinke und starrte auf die massive Holztür die ganz sicher schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Mit der freien Hand fuhr er sich über das Kinn und lächelte. Er hatte kurzfristig in Erwägung gezogen, sich zu rasieren, es aber dann wieder verworfen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er nicht vor hatte, sich so kurz nach seiner Scheidung der nächsten Frau an den Hals zu werfen, wollte er endlich mal tun, was er selber wollte. Und sich nicht zu rasieren gehörte dazu. Vielleicht würde er sich sogar einen Bart wachsen lassen.

Harry lachte laut. "Wohl eher nicht", sagte er zu sich selber, als er die Klinke herunter drückte und das vertraute Lokal betrat. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis seine Augen sich an das schummrige Licht gewöhnt hatten und er den Wirt ausmachen konnte, der sich mit einer jungen Frau unterhielt. Harry trat näher und bekam gerade noch mit, dass auch die junge Frau ganz offensichtlich den Artikel in der Hexenwoche gelesen hatte und nun zu dieser Party wollte. Tom, der zahnlose Wirt des Tropfenden Kessel überflog das Pergament und schüttelte den Kopf. Missmutig stürmte die Frau an Harry vorbei und schimpfte dabei laut vor sich hin.

Verunsichert blickte Harry hinter ihr her. Es schien also so etwas wie eine Gästeliste zu geben. Er seufzte leise. Es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sein Name auf dieser Liste stand, denn er hatte keine Einladung erhalten. Gerade wollte er sich wieder umdrehen und das Lokal verlassen, als er Tom seinen Namen rufen hörte.

"Mr. Potter, sie müssen hier entlang", hielt Tom ihn zurück. Harry drehte sich um und folgte der Hand. Sie deutete auf den alten, englischen Kamin in der hinteren Ecke des Lokales. Fragend sah er den Wirt an.

"Sind Sie sicher, Tom", fragte er. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich auf der Gästeliste stehe. Ich habe keine Einladung bekommen." Er wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als ihn Tom erneut aufhielt.

"Sogar ziemlich weit oben, Mr. Potter. Natürlich bin ich mir sicher." Mit seinem Zauberstab machte er einen Haken auf der Liste. "Es ist erstaunlich, wie präzise der Veranstalter war." Toms Blick huschte über die Liste. "Sie sind einer der letzten, Mr. Potter, es sind so gut wie alle erschienen, die hier stehen." Erneut deutete Tom auf den Kamin. "Wenn ich also bitten dürfte. Sie werden erwartet." Unsicher trat Harry auf den Kamin zu als Toms Hand in einer Schüssel verschwand. "Bitte, Mr. Potter." Tom warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin und während sich die Flammen in ein zischendes Grün verwandeln, trat Harry in den Kamin. Er versuchte die Worte zu verstehen, die der Wirt sprach, aber die Flammen um ihn herum schienen alles zu verschlucken und so konzentrierte er sich darauf, die Augen zu schließen und die Luft anzuhalten.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand er in einer großen, hellen Halle, die ihm seltsam bekannt vor kam. Er stieg aus dem Kamin, wischte sich die Asche vom Umhang und sah sich um. Große Deckenfenster ließen das Mondlicht hindurch, das sich im Marmorboden spiegelte. Von irgendwo her erklang Musik. Eine geschwungene Treppe führte hinauf und unter der Treppe war eine Holztür, von der Harry wusste, dass sie in den Keller führte. Die Wände waren mit hellen Stoffbahnen verhüllt, als sollten sie etwas verbergen.

Es traf Harry wie ein Schlag. Natürlich war er schon einmal hier gewesen. Vor vielen Jahren, als Gefangener. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und sein Verstand riet ihm zur Flucht. Doch noch bevor er die Haustür auch nur ausmachen konnte, wurde eine weitere Tür geöffnet. Harry drehte sich um und wunderte sich nicht sonderlich, als Draco Malfoy die Halle durchquerte. Immerhin war es sein Haus, oder zumindest das Haus seines Vaters, in dem Harry sich befand.

"Hey Potter", begrüßte der junge Mann den Neuankömmling mit ungewohnt freundlicher Stimme. "Du bist spät dran." Harry versuchte, sein Erstaunen zu verbergen.

"Du wusstest, dass ich kommen würde?", fragte er schließlich doch. Immerhin hatte er selber bis vor wenigen Stunden nicht mal von der Party gewusst, geschweige denn geplant, hier her zu kommen.

"Ich hatte es gehofft", erwiderte Draco Malfoy zu Harrys Verwunderung. Sicherlich, sie hatten die alte Feindschaft stillschweigend hinter sich gelassen. Aber sie waren nach dem Ende des Krieges getrennte Wege gegangen und es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich noch einmal begegnen würden. Sie lebten schlicht und ergreifend in unterschiedlichen Welten.

"Möchtest du?" Draco hielt Harry ein Glas hin. Verdattert und nicht wissend, was er sonst tun sollte, griff Harry nach dem Glas, das ganz sicher keinen billigen Sekt enthielt. Das wäre einfach nicht Malfoys Stil gewesen.

"Auf unser Single-Leben", fuhr Draco fort und stieß mit seinem Glas gegen das von Harry. "Ich gehe davon aus, die Nachricht ist mittlerweile auch bei dir angekommen." Er verzog das Gesicht und Harry erinnerte sich an den Artikel. Er nickte während er noch immer das Gesicht seines Gegenübers studierte. Es war alles so typisch Malfoy und dann doch wieder nicht. Die Umgebung, der Champagner, alles dies schrie förmlich den Namen heraus. Nur der Mann, der ihm lächelnd gegenüber stand und dessen Lippe noch ein Tropfen des teuren Getränkes perlte, hatte nichts mehr mit dem Malfoy zu tun, an den Harry sich erinnerte.

"Dann ist das deine Party hier?", lenkte sich Harry schließlich ab. Small-Talk war immer noch besser, als zu Schweigen. Sein Gegenüber nickte sichtlich zufrieden während Harry sich noch immer fragte, warum Malfoy gehofft hatte, dass er kommt.

"Es war an der Zeit, alte Traditionen wieder zum Leben zu erwecken", erklärte der Slytherin ungefragt. "Schon zu unserer Schulzeit haben wir hier gefeiert." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Tür, durch die er gekommen war. "Bis auf das letzte Jahr", schob er schließlich hinter her. Harry ahnte, wovon er sprach und schwieg. "Es hörte erst auf, als ich geheiratet hatte. Meine wundervolle Frau zog kitschige Weihnachtshappenings mit ihren Freundinnen vor und verbrachte den Weihnachtsabend lieber im Kreis der Familie." Harry musste lachen, als Malfoy das Gesicht angewidert verzog.

"Habs gelesen", gab er schließlich zu. "Aber du machst nicht gerade den Eindruck, als würde dich die Scheidung sonderlich belasten", stellte er fest.

"Die gute, alte Hexenwoche." Draco erhob erneut sein Glas und prostete zu. "Sie neigen noch immer dazu, ein wenig zu übertreiben." Er trank einen Schluck. "Sicherlich, es hat mich Geld gekostet, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, war es das beste, was mir passieren konnte." Er ging auf einen kleinen Tisch zu, stellte das leere Glas ab und kam zurück. "Es war der letzte und ziemlich jämmerliche Versuch, meinen Eltern zu gefallen. Sie werden wohl damit leben müssen, dass ich jetzt endlich meinen eigenen Weg gehen werde." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm Harry das Glas aus der Hand, stellte es zu seinem und hielt dem Gryffindor die ausgestreckte Hand hin. "Lass uns unsere neu gewonnene Freiheit feiern. Zumindest heute Nacht." Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er ergriff die dargebotene Hand. Und als er die Hand des anderen in seiner spürte, wurde ihm bewusst, woran er sich erinnert fühlte. Damals hatte er die angebotene Hand und damit verbundene Freundschaft ausgeschlagen. Harry sah in die grauen Augen des jungen Malfoy Erben und lächelte. Als Malfoy dieses Lächeln erwiderte, hatte Harry das Gefühl, sein Magen würde Karussell fahren.

"Was wäre wohl aus uns geworden, wenn wir das damals schon auf die Reihe bekommen hätten", riss Malfoy ihn aus seinen wirren Gedanken. Harry sah auf seine Hand, die noch immer in der des anderen lag. Nachdenklich hob er wieder den Blick und sah in die funkelnden, grauen Augen, die längst an Kälte verloren hatten.

"Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte er schließlich. "Aber vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, herauszufinden, was jetzt daraus werden kann." Harry wusste nicht, woher die Worte gekommen waren und was es war, dass ihn an diesem Mann so faszinierte, aber er wollte es herausfinden und so wehrte er sich nicht, als Malfoy den Arm um ihn legte und ihn langsam aber deutlich in die Richtung schob, aus der die Musik zu kommen schien. Harry warf einen Blick auf die beiden Gläser und überlegte, ob Malfoy ihm vielleicht etwas in den Champagner getan hatte. Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Und wenn schon, es würde niemand davon erfahren. Widerstandslos ließ er sich durch die Tür schieben.

~~oooo~~

Harry saß auf der Couch und lachte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier schon saß aber er wusste sehr wohl, dass er sich selten so amüsiert hatte, wie an diesem Abend. Und daran war ganz sicher nicht nur der Alkohol schuld, von dem er mittlerweile deutlich mehr als genug intus hatte. Aber er hatte längst die Schwelle überschritten, an der er sich darüber Gedanken machte. Und was das für kleine Pillen gewesen waren, die ihm Pansy gegeben hatte, wollte er lieber gar nicht wissen. Er wusste nur eines: Es ging ihm gut. Und das war, betrachtete man die anderen Gäste, mehr als nur erstaunlich.

"Amüsierst du dich?" Harry zuckte zusammen, als etliche Kilo Malfoy auf seinem Schoß landeten und ein schlanker Arm sich um seine Schultern legte. "Ich hoffe, die gute Pansy langweilt dich nicht allzusehr mit ihren Geschichten." Harry lachte wieder.

"Ganz im Gegenteil, Draco", erwiderte Harry. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie zu Vornamen übergegangen waren, aber er begann, sich langsam daran zu gewöhnen. "Ich frage mich allerdings ernsthaft, wie ihr es damals noch in den Unterricht geschafft habt." Dieses Mal war es an Draco zu lachen.

"Nun ja, ich würde sagen, passable Kenntnisse in Sachen Zaubertränke und ein Schlüssel zu Snapes Labor waren dabei ganz hilfreich", gestand Draco und trank ein Schluck von einem undefinierbaren grünen Zeug in seinem Glas.

"Und Snape hat das nicht bemerkt?" Harry wollte nicht glauben, was er da hört.

"Natürlich hat er es gemerkt, Harry", mischte Theodore Nott sich ein. "Aber so lange wir einigermaßen nüchtern im Unterricht erschienen sind und unseren Notendurchschnitt gehalten haben, hatte er uns in Ruhe gelassen." Draco lachte erneut und drehte sich auf Harrys Schoß gerade weit genug um Theo anzusehen.

"Und so lange sich keine anderen Lehrer beschwerten. Erinnerst du dich an das Drama mit McGonagall, als Pansy im Unterricht eingeschlafen ist?" Theo prustete laut los und Pansy wurde puterrrot im Gesicht.

"Erinnert mich bloß nicht daran. Snape hat mir die Hölle heiß gemacht und ich durfte die halbe Nacht sein Labor schrubben", erklärte sie, den Blick auf Harry gerichtet. "Ich hätte die ganze Nacht dazu gebraucht, hätte Dean mir nicht geholfen." Sie verzog das Gesicht.

"Dean? Unser Dean?" Harry wollte nicht glauben was er hörte und als jeder der drei Slytherin nickte, holte er tief Luft. "Und ich dachte immer ihr beide ..." Er deutete mit der Hand von Pansy zu Draco und zurück.

"Oh Potter, du hast wirklich deine Schulzeit völlig verpennt", stellte Draco fest. "OK, ich gebe zu, du warst vielleicht ein wenig abgelenkt, Harry, aber bitte sag mir, welches Klischee ich in all den Jahren ausgelassen habe?" Harry schaute Draco fragend an. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wovon der blonde Kerl, der so unruhig aus seinem Schoß hin und her rutschte, eigentlich sprach.

"Klischee? Wovon zum Teufel redest du eigentlich?" Er legte seinen Arm um die Taille des schlanken Mannes und versuchte ihn ruhig zu halten, bevor sein Körper endgültig die Kontrolle übernahm und es anfing, peinlich zu werden. Fragend sah er in die grauen Augen, denen der Alkoholkonsum ihres Besitzers längst anzusehen war. Doch es machte nicht den Anschein, als wolle Draco seine Frage beantworten. Statt dessen beugte dieser sich ein Stück weit vor, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

Harry hielt die Luft an und zwang sich, nicht zu tun, wonach sein Körper förmlich schrie. 'Nein, du wirst ganz bestimmt nicht Draco Malfoy küssen; doch, du wirst; nein, du wirst nicht; doch, du wirst' kämpften Verstand und Unterbewusstsein einen nicht enden wollenden Kampf als er plötzlich weiche Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte und graue Augen ihm so nah waren wie nie zu vor. 'Du wirst doch' triumphierte das Unterbewusstsein und der Verstand trat den Rückzug an, bis er hinter endgültig hinter einem Nebel von Trunkenheit verschwunden war. Harry schloss die Augen und legte auch seinen zweiten Arm um die schlanke Taille des Mannes der längst nicht mehr sein Feind war.

Waren es Sekunden gewesen, oder Minuten? Harry konnte es nicht sagen, als Draco von ihm ließ und er seine Augen wieder öffnete und erwartete, ausgelacht zu werden. Doch seltsamer Weise lachte niemand. Pansy schien sich angeregt mit jemandem zu unterhalten, der neben ihr stand und Theo beobachtete scheinbar unbeteiligt das Geschehen. Und Draco sah ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur an, bevor er schließlich aufstand und wortlos den Raum durchquerte, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Harry saß da, wie vom Donner gerührt, unfähig sich zu bewegen und noch unfähiger, seine Gefühle einzuordnen. Er war betrunken, hatte ganz sicher irgendwelche Drogen genommen, einen Joint geraucht und jetzt auch noch Draco Malfoy geküsst. Und seltsamer Weise fühlte er sich, als könne er die ganze Welt umarmen. Das musste an den Drogen liegen. Und plötzlich traf es ihn wie ein Blitz.

"Malfoy ist schwul", sagte er leise während er die schlanke Gestalt am anderen Ende des Raumes beobachtete, als wäre er ihm heute zum ersten Mal begegnet.

"Stimmt auffallend", gab Pansy ihm Recht. "Ziemlich erstaunlich, dass das niemandem von euch aufgefallen ist. Immerhin hat er sich nie sonderlich viel Mühe gegeben, es zu verbergen."

"Sieht man mal von eurem Techtelmechtel ab und der Tatsache, dass er frisch geschieden ist", gab Harry zu bedenken. Er strich sich gedankenlos über den Oberschenkel, auf dem eben noch Draco gesessen hatte. Aber je länger er darüber nachdachte um so mehr musste er Pansy zustimmen. Und auch Draco. Der Slytherin hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, jedem noch so kleinen Klischee zu entsprechen. Angefangen von seinem gepflegten Aussehen über sein gutes Benehmen bis hin zu eleganten, fast schon tänzerischen Bewegungen.

"Und was ist mit dir", lenkte ihn Pansy ab. Erschrocken wandte er sich ihr zu und blickte sie fragend an.

"Was soll mit mir sein?", versuchte er Zeit zu schinden während er über die Frage nachdachte. Was war mit ihm? War er wirklich so betrunken, dass er nicht mehr Herr seiner Handlungen war? Und wenn nicht? Würde es jemanden interessieren?

"Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, als hättest du dich gewehrt", gab Pansy zu bedenken und Harry musste ihr erneut zustimmen. Schließlich lächelte er sie an.

"Stimmt auffallend", wiederholte er ihre Worte. "Und was fange ich jetzt damit an?" Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen Flucht und Angriff. Flucht zurück in ein gewohntes, ruhiges aber langweiliges Leben oder Angriff auf etwas, das er nicht kannte, von dem er nicht wusste, wie es ausgehen würde.

"Sag du es mir. Du bist der mutige Gryffindor, ich bin nur eine listige Slytherin", traf Pansy die Entscheidung für ihn. Er lächelte sie dankbar an, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Du hast den Part mit den echten Freunden vergessen, meine Liebe", stellte er fest. "Und erinnere mich bei Gelegenheit mal daran, dir zu erzählen, wie ich beinahe in Slytherin gelandet wäre." Noch bevor Pansy nachfragen konnte, war Harry aufgestanden und durchquerte den Raum, erstaunt über seinen eigenen Mut aber vor allem über seinen aufrechten Gang. Er konnte nicht so betrunken sein, wie er geglaubt hatte. Doch darum würde er sich später Gedanken machen. Im Moment konzentrierte er sich auf den blonden Mann, der seinen Arm elegant auf dem Tresen der Hausbar gelegt hatte und sich angeregt unterhielt.

Harry blieb hinter Draco stehen und zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment, dann legte er seine Arme vorsichtig um die Taille des Mannes. Er wagte es nicht zu atmen, rechnete damit, dass Draco sich jeden Moment losreißen und ihn anschreien würde. Doch nichts von all dem Geschah. Statt dessen lehnte der Slytherin sich gegen Harry, drehte seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück und berührte dessen Hals mit seinen Lippen. Erleichtert atmete Harry auf.

"Und ich dachte, du verschwindest still und leise", flüsterte Draco schließlich und der heiße Atem des Slytherin raubte Harry für einen kurzen Moment den Verstand. Doch schließlich schaffte er es, vorsichtig den Kopf zu schütteln.

"Schon vergessen, ich bin ein mutiger Gryffindor", gab er zu bedenken und bekam ein leises Lachen zur Antwort. Ein Löwe in einer Grube voller Schlangen, erinnerte Harry sich selber und fühlte sich bei diesem Gedanken seltsamer Weise sehr wohl.

"Aber ein ziemlich kratziger Gryffindor", erwiderte Draco und strich mit seiner Hand über die Bartstoppeln. Harry wusste es. Er hätte sich doch noch rasieren sollen.

~~oooo~~

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Augen und kniff sie sofort mit einem leisen Stöhnen zu, als ein greller Sonnenstrahl in blendete und ein rasender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf schoss. "Ich hätte nicht so viel trinken sollen", murmelte er leise vor sich hin und griff mit beiden Händen an seinen schmerzenden Kopf. "Ein Königreich für eine Kopfschmerztablette."

"Eine was bitte?" Harry hörte die Stimme, öffnete erneut die Augen und schloss sie wieder. Zumindest diesen Teil hatte er nicht geträumt und trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen musste er lächeln. Er griff nach einem Kissen und zog es sich über den Kopf. Schlimm genug, dass Draco selbst nach einer solchen Nacht aussah, als käme er gerade vom Friseuer. Er musste nicht auch noch sehen, wie Harry rot anlief. An sein Aussehen wollte er lieber gar nicht erst denken. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es, als wolle er zerspringen.

"Kopfschmerztablette", murmelte er in den Stoff, nicht bereit sich der Welt zu stellen. Zumindest nicht, bis geduscht und sich rasiert hatte.

"Versuch es mal damit", forderte ihn die vertraute Stimme auf während etwas an dem Kissen über seinem Kopf zerrte. Noch bevor er sich wehren konnte, spürte er etwas kühles an seinen Lippen und öffnete seinen Mund.

"Was war das jetzt? Gift?", fragte er schließlich, als er eine bittere Flüssigkeit geschluckt hatte, noch immer nicht fähig, die Augen zu öffnen. Aber kaum hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, spürte er, wie der Kopfschmerz nachließ und das Hämmern verstummte.

"Das Ergebnis jahrelanger Forschung und unzähliger Versuche an wehrlosen Gryffindor", erklärte Draco lachend. "Oder einfach gesagt, Snapes berühmter Zaubertrank gegen durchzechte Nächte." Harry öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sah sich um. Seine Kopfschmerzen schienen völlig verschwunden und das Sonnenlicht längst nicht mehr so grell. Harry richtete sich auf und stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab.

"Durchzechte Nächte ist wohl das Stichwort. Was habe ich angestellt?", wollte er von Draco wissen. Seinen Kopfschmerzen nach zu urteilen, musste er deutlich mehr getrunken haben, als ihm bewusst war. Und wenn er sich schon daran nicht erinnern konnte ... Harry stöhnte erneut.

"Welchen Part meinst du?", fragte Draco. "Den Part, als du mich auf der Tanzfläche vernascht hast, oder doch eher die Sache mit dem Tresen?" Harry ließ sich erneut in die Kissen fallen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

"Ich glaub, ich will lieber doch nichts hören", nuschelte er vor sich hin und hielt die Decke fest umklammert, als Draco sie ihm wegziehen wollte. Er sah schon die nächste Ausgabe der Hexenwoche vor Augen. Und keine der Überschriften, die er sah, ging sonderlich nett mit ihm um. Wie übrigens Draco auch gerade nicht, denn er wollte den Kampf um die Decke nicht aufgeben. Schließlich ergab Harry sich seinem Schicksal und ließ los. Niedergeschlagen sah er in die funkelnden, grauen Augen, die ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagten.

"Blödmann", sagte Draco mit leiser Stimme und beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen die des Gryffindor berührten. Nur kurz, dann zog er sich wieder zurück. "Gar nichts hast du angestellt. Du warst ein ganz artiger Löwe und hast gewartet, bis alle weg waren." Harry atmete auf. Gut, an den Teil konnte er sich durchaus erinnern. Und auch an den Teil danach. Er lächelte.

"Deine Kopfschmerzen dürften lediglich das Ergebnis von Alkohol, Marihuana und einem Pansy Spezial sein. Tut mir leid, ich hätte dich warnen sollen. Slytherin-Feiern können es ganz schön in sich haben.

"Pansy-Spezial?" Harry sah Draco an. "Kleine, weiße Pillen?" Der Slytherin nickte und Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Ich will lieber gar nicht wissen, was das war", gab er zu. "Aber es ist ganz bestimmt verantwortlich für meine Kopfschmerzen." Draco nickte zustimmend.

"Vermutlich schon", gab er zu. "Ich tippe auf irgendetwas, dass dich entweder enthemmt oder mutiger macht, als du eh schon bisst. Würde zumindest zu ihr und ihren Plänen passen", erklärte er vorsichtig.

"Pläne? Du meinst ich ... du ... wir", stotterte Harry fassungslos und Draco nickte.

"Sie war schon während unserer Schulzeit der festen Überzeugung, dass wir beide ein, wie sie es immer nannte, niedliches Paar wären", gab er leise zu.

"Hinterhältige Weibsbilder. Falsch, hinterhältige Slytherin-Weibsbilder. Na warte, die kann was erleben", fauchte Harry. "Obwohl..." Er sah den Mann an seiner Seite lange an, bevor er seine Arme um dessen Hals schlang, ihn an sich zog und küsste. "Trotzdem kann sie sich auf was gefasst machen", sagte er schließlich, noch ein wenig außer Atem und deutlichem Rotton auf seinen Wangen.

"Meinen Segen hast du", sagte Draco leise während sein Finger undefinierbare Figuren auf der Brust des anderen zeichnete. "Aber glaubst du, wir können das noch ein wenig aufschieben?" Seine Hand wanderte tiefer und Harry brachte gerade noch ein Nicken zustande, bevor weiche Lippen sich auf seine legten und eine Hand sanft über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels strich. Einen Moment später war Pansy genauso vergessen, wie der Rest der Welt. Und für den Moment schien es nur noch den blonden Mann zu geben, der für ihn die Tür in eine neue, unbekannte Welt geöffnet hatte und vielleicht sogar bereit war, ihn in dieses neue Leben zu begleiten. Doch darüber würde Harry sich später Gedanken machen. Sehr viel später.

~~oooo~~

"So langsam könnten sie die Vorhänge ruhig mal wieder abnehmen, findest du nicht meine Liebe?" Der Mann in dem Portrait mit dem massiven silbernen Rahmen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte wütend auf den undurchdringbaren, weißen Stoff, der sein Portrait seit gestern verhüllte.

"Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es mal ganz angenehm, ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre zu haben", stellte die Dame neben ihm fest, den Arm auf die Lehne des Stuhles gelehnt, in dem sie saß. "Aber wenn es dich stört ..." Sie griff in ihren dunklen Umhang, zog ihren Zauberstab hervor , murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte und der Stoff fiel zu Boden.

"Vielleicht doch so keine gute Idee. Schau dir nur einmal das Chaos an, meine Liebe. Also zu unserer Zeit hätten sich die Hauselfen längst darum gekümmert." Er stützte sich auf die Rückenlehne des Sessels und schaute zu der alten Dame hinunter. Walburga Black lachte leise. "Und mein Enkel scheint auch noch nicht aufgestanden zu sein." Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Also wirklich, zu unserer Zeit ..."

"Das war unsere Zeit, Abraxas", unterbrach die alte Mrs Black den Mann neben sich. "Dies ist ihre Zeit und sie werden schon wissen, wie sie damit umzugehen haben. Wir sollten uns da raus halten." Dieses Mal war es Abraxas Malfoy, der laut lachte.

"Das sagst ausgerechnet du? Wer hat denn meinem Enkel ständig eingeredet, dass die kleine Greengrass die falsche Frau für ihn ist und wer hat der jungen Parkinson vorgeschlagen, dem Patenkind deines Sohnes Drogen zu verabreichen? Und ich soll mich nicht einmischen?" Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Armlehne des Sessels ab, während er sich über die alte Mrs Black beugte. "Lebendig oder tot, du mischt dich immer noch in das Leben deiner Familie ein. Und jetzt sogar in das Leben meiner Familie, du alte Hexe." Er richtete sich wieder auf.

"Nun werde mal bitte nicht seltsam auf deine alten Tage, mein lieber Abraxas. Ein paar Drogen hier und da haben uns damals nicht geschadet uns sie werden ihnen nicht schaden. Und du musst doch zugeben, dass der junge Potter ganz eindeutig die bessere Wahl für deinen Enkel ist, als diese geldgierige Schnepfe." Abraxas Malfoy schnaufte verächtlich.

"Du musst das ja auch nicht meinem Sohn erklären. Potter mag vielleicht ein mächtiger Zauberer werden, wenn die Zeit reif ist, aber er ist immer noch ein Mann. Und dann auch noch der Mann, der Voldemort vernichtet hat." Trotzig blickte Abraxas Malfoy über die heimliche Liebe seines Lebens hinweg zur Treppe.

"Der Mann, der Voldemort vernichtet und ihnen allen so ganz nebenbei das Leben gerettet hat. Wer weiß schon, was sonst aus deiner Familie geworden wäre." Stur blickte Walburga in die andere Richtung, jedoch nicht, ohne den Mann, den sie im Grunde ihres Herzens immer geliebt hatte, aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Das mag stimmen, aber mein Sohn wird das niemals zugeben. Lucius Malfoy ist ein stolzer Mann." Er lehnte sich gegen den Sessel und riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick. Walburga hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf den Arm des Mannes.

"Und Harry wird es nie erwähnen, mein Lieber, glaub mir, ich werde auch diese Mal Recht behalten." Sie hielt einen Moment inne und ließ ihren Blick über die Hinterlassenschaften der letzten Party wandern. Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und bewegte ihn im Gleichklang mit ihrer Stimme. Abraxas schmunzelte und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob diese alte Hexe wirklich gestorben war. Wie sonst ließ sich erklären, dass sie noch immer einen so starken Einfluss auf die Welt da draußen hatte. Das Chaos war verschwunden und statt dessen schwebten silber-grüne Buchstaben über dem Boden hin und her, bis sie zur Ruhe kamen und Abraxas die vertrauten Worte erkannte:

**Alles wird gut**


End file.
